


Regret It In The Morning (But Tonight)

by pirateygoodness



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em></em>Just a couple of hours<em>, she tells herself on the drive down. Just a couple of hours to decompress. She can look at beautiful girls and not have to be anyone but herself, alone and anonymous and relaxed.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret It In The Morning (But Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [](http://annaalamode.livejournal.com/profile)[**annaalamode**](http://annaalamode.livejournal.com/) for the beta help.

  
_There's a place I know,  
If you're looking for a show  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor_  
\- Ke$ha, "Take It Off"

  
She only goes once.

It's a club that Lauren's heard about, in one of the darker parts of the city. Miraculously, it's not run by any Fae, Light or Dark, and there are girls there, ones that Lauren's heard are the best dancers in town. She's normally not the type of person who would visit a place like this, but there's one night - after the Ash comes off his ventilator and starts to recover, after Aoife disappears.

The High Elders still haven't seen fit to hire another doctor, and Lauren's been on call every second day since the attack. On top of that, Bo's been - well, Bo's been herself, which is mostly the problem. Even after they had that talk, things haven't changed as much as Lauren hoped they would. Bo still spends more time chasing after Dyson than paying attention to Lauren, and Lauren's still half in love with her, despite all of her better judgement.

It's been weeks of that, and a long day on top of it, with a lot of challenging cases that leave her feeling burnt out. She gets home from work late, to an empty apartment and a fridge full of leftover takeout, and she's suddenly so tired - of working, of wanting Bo and seeing her everywhere but not having her, of dealing with the Ash and the High Elders and all of their complicated rules - that something comes over her. A sudden, irrational impulse to be the type of woman who visits a club like that, and has drinks and watches girls and doesn't let herself take the stress of her job home with her.

For once, she doesn't think about it. She calls in to work to book tomorrow off, and she goes.

 _Just a couple of hours_ , she tells herself on the drive down. Just a couple of hours to decompress. She can look at beautiful girls and not have to be anyone but herself, alone and anonymous and relaxed. She pays the bouncer at the door, and ignores the look he gives her - she's well dressed and a woman, coming to watch a show alone, and maybe that makes her a certain type of person, in his eyes - as she walks in.

She orders a beer, the cheapest they sell that comes in a bottle, and takes a look around. It's smaller, inside, than she expected it to be, but everything else is about right - there's a bar, a stage, poles bolted to the ceiling and floor along its edge. There are booths in the back, and chairs closer to the stage, all covered in the same green vinyl, lightly dusted with glitter from regular performances. She finds a free seat for herself near the back, alone at a small booth with a table to herself, and sits back to watch the show.

The girls dance one at a time, for everybody, and they really are as good as Lauren's heard. She takes a sip of her drink, slouches back into her seat, and for the first time in a while, she lets her mind clear.

It's half a beer later, when Lauren's finally relaxed enough to really get lost in the performance, but it's worth the time. She didn't realize how much she needed this - a night off and a chance to stare at beautiful women who aren't succubi or harpies or anything else - until just now. Two sips after that, she notices someone close beside her, and all of the stress from her day comes rushing right back.

It's Bo, smiling like a child in a candy store. Lauren fights a frustrated sigh.

"Lauren," Bo says, leaning her hip against the back of Lauren's chair. "Didn't picture you for the kind of woman I'd find here."

Lauren doesn't know if that means _the kind of woman who pays to see strippers_ or _the kind of woman who frequents Bo's favorite weeknight strip club_. The prospect of either makes her nervous. "No, I just-" She pauses, trying to think of a good excuse. There isn't one, and so she stammers a moment, tucks her hair behind her ear, then changes the subject. "Bo. What are you doing here?"

Bo shrugs, drawing attention to the way the pink-and-gold stage lights hit the muscle of her shoulders. "Oh nothing, just working on a case." She smiles, self-deprecating.  
"Something not Fae-related, for once."

Lauren forces a smile in return. "Of course."

Of course, on her one night off, trying to get away from Bo after weeks of waiting for her to call, she'd run into her.

Bo leans in, resting her elbow on the back of Lauren's seat. She bends, just so, and they both pretend not to notice the way it puts the neckline of her tank top at eye level. "So, what are you doing here, anyway?"

A voice announces the next performer - _Ashley Dazzle_ \- overhead, and a tall, lithe thing in fringe and purple sequins saunters onto the stage. It's obvious what Lauren's doing here. "Enjoying my night off. Alone," she says, taking a long drink.

"I see," Bo says, sounding like she's a little impressed. "Care for some company?"

Lauren stares at the stage, unseeing, as Ashley twists around a pole, then moves her back so that the fringe on her bra dances with her, an endless arc of tan skin and purple. It's beautiful, but Lauren's hardly interested, not with Bo standing next to her. There's a part of her that's furious - with Bo, for being here, and with herself, for caring - but it's eclipsed entirely by the way Bo can make Lauren's heart rate double, just by being around.

Lauren sighs. "I thought you were working."

Bo shrugs. "I was, but my suspect isn't on shift tonight, so I'm-" she smiles, right at Lauren's mouth. "Unexpectedly free."

"If you want," Lauren says. She tries to sound nonchalant, but they both know that Bo's succubus powers mean Bo will always know just how interested Lauren is, no matter how much she tries to play it cool.

Bo sits, squeezing in next to Lauren on the bench that's barely big enough for one person, let alone two. Her thigh is pressed against the length of Lauren's, and they have to sit so close that their forearms are touching, warm skin against warm skin. On stage, Ashley is topless now, and Lauren tries to focus on that, instead of the heat of Bo's body and the butterflies she can't quite get rid of, every time Bo is this near.

The music is loud overhead, and Bo uses it as an excuse to lean in close, practically resting her chin on Lauren's shoulder. Her hair falls in a curtain across them both, and tickles at Lauren's clavicles. Lauren fights the urge to shiver. "She's cute," Bo says.

It takes Lauren a minute to figure it out; Bo's talking about the dancer. She leans in to reply, letting her breath tickle Bo's ear. "I guess," Lauren says. "She's not really my type."

Bo leans back, as much as she can when they're pressed together like this on a tiny bench seat, and gives Lauren a searching look. "No?"

Lauren shakes her head, in confirmation. On stage, Ashley hooks one knee around the pole at center stage and does something truly acrobatic, hips mesmerizing. She really is beautiful, but Lauren's not about to give Bo that satisfaction. "What is your type, then?" Bo asks, voice smiling.

Lauren shrugs. "I'm not sure I really have one."

Bo huffs, and crosses her arms. There's not enough space, and her elbow pokes at Lauren's ribs, uncomfortably. "Well," she says, in that playful, matter-of-fact tone of hers, the one that always makes Lauren feel a little bit seduced. "I can tell that you're interested in someone in this room, and inquiring minds want to know: who is it?"

Lauren tries to come up with an explanation, but she ends up shaking her head and looking away. She wishes, not for the first time, that she was a better liar. Her life would be so much easier if she could pretend to be interested in anyone else when Bo was around. When she looks back, Bo is watching her, expectantly, and it's more than she can resist.

She'll regret this tomorrow, but for now, Lauren leans close, half-shouting her reply into Bo's ear. "Don't you already know?"

Slowly, Bo's face becomes something predatory. She reaches over to rest her palm at the base of Lauren's skull, warm and heavy. With the other hand, she pulls sharply at the front of Lauren's shirt, and before Lauren can think, she's being pulled into a kiss that leaves nothing to the imagination. Bo's mouth is insistent, almost obscene, as her tongue licks into Lauren's mouth and she tugs at Lauren, trying to get her closer still. Lauren responds in kind, kissing Bo teeth-first, tugging at her hair.

Bo tears her mouth away to pant at Lauren, wild-eyed. She's grinning, and in the half-light of the club, it makes her seem hungry and almost crazed. "Wow," she starts, but Lauren cuts her off with another kiss. She doesn't want to hear about how Bo wouldn't have expected this from sweet, quiet Doctor Lewis. She wants Bo.

Lauren moves from Bo's mouth to her ear, pausing to lap at the shell of it. "I'm interested, Bo," she says, as softly as she can over the noise of the club. "What are you going to do about it?"

Bo's smile gets even wider.

The man at the next table is staring openly, clearly trying to figure out if they're customers, or part of the night's entertainment. Bo flips him the bird as she stands, then reaches for Lauren, who leaves her drink and follows. Overhead, a voice is announcing the end of Ashley's set, and introducing the next performer. Lauren doesn't look back.

The women's bathroom is surprisingly clean, at least the part of it that Lauren notices as Bo leads her into a stall and presses her up against the inside of the door, hips pinning her there. But with Bo's hands wrestling with the buttons of Lauren's shirt and sliding up her torso, Lauren could care less. Bo leans close, and they're not quite kissing, but their mouths are close, lips touching as they pant against each other. Bo's hands feel like they're everywhere, and they're even better than Lauren remembered, big and warm and exactly rough enough, like she already knows what Lauren wants.

With her succubus powers, it's possible that she actually does.

Lauren reaches for Bo's hair, tangling her fingers in it and pulling, until Bo whimpers and kisses her properly, with a mouth that's sloppy and a little distracted. Lauren can feel her heart hammering in her chest, matching the thud of the music outside. If a drink and a dance aren't going to be in the cards for her tonight, this is definitely the next best thing. Bo bucks forward, pressing the top of her thigh to the seam of Lauren's pants, and Lauren grinds down to meet her with a whimper. It's almost, almost enough. Lauren sighs, and Bo reaches around to undo the clasp of her bra. She leaves everything on - they are making out in a strip club bathroom, after all - but it gives her the space she needs to reach up and palm Lauren's breasts, not gently, until Lauren is breathless.

"Fuck," Lauren huffs against Bo's mouth.

Bo laughs in reply, and bucks her hips again. "I'm getting to it," she says, not a little smugly. "Be patient."

Lauren rolls her eyes, and reaches for Bo's belt buckle with her free hand. She's clumsy, and Bo's mouth at her throat is making her clumsier, but it's not long before she wrestles it open, one-handed, and unzips Bo's fly. There's something gratifying at the way Bo gasps, aroused and a little surprised, as Lauren slides her hand into Bo's too-tight jeans and feels how wet she is. Bo moans, and the sound is startlingly loud, echoing off the cheap tile all around them. "Come on," Lauren says, teasing. "Be patient."

It's a challenge, and maybe goading a horny succubus in a bar bathroom isn't the smartest thing she's ever done, but it gets her what she wants: Bo unzipping her pants, and sliding her fingers against Lauren, exactly where she wants them.

Lauren gasps, grinds down against Bo's hand, and then Bo starts to feed. She's getting better at doing this gently, but even now, she takes enough that Lauren's world gets dark around the edges. This is not the first time they've done this, but every time, it's more than a little overwhelming. Lauren feels like she's being pulled into Bo, from her mouth downwards, and then it starts to feel wonderful. It's a familiar sensation by now, one that Lauren only ever feels with Bo, pleasure and something more that begins between her legs and blooms outward. Every nerve ending in Lauren's body feels like it's connected straight to her cunt, and Lauren's aware, briefly, of Bo's fingers inside her and Bo bucking down against Lauren's hand.

Then, she's not aware of anything except the fact that she's coming, again and again, Bo's free palm against her mouth to keep her quiet. Lauren knows from her research that succubi rarely feed for longer than a few seconds, but she rides her orgasm for what feels like days, shuddering and shouting and not caring that they're practically in public.

Eventually, Bo stops feeding. Then she stops touching. It's still a few moments, though, before Lauren's world gets less hazy and she's able to focus. What she sees is Bo watching her, face flushed and eyes too blue.

"Uh," Lauren starts, but she's not sure what to say. She slumps against the stall door, fighting the urge to sit down. After a few seconds, she realizes that her hand is still down Bo's pants, and she takes it back too quickly, blushing.

"Yeah," Bo murmurs. Her expression is softer, almost tender, as she reaches up to brush Lauren's hair away from her face.

Lauren turns away, and starts to fasten her bra. If they're going to have a talk, she feels like she should have a shirt on, and Bo seems to pick up on the sentiment. They put themselves back together in silence, not looking at each other.

It's Lauren who speaks first. "That was -"

"I'm sorry," Bo says, interrupting. She shakes her head, and starts to say something more, but Lauren speaks over her. "I shouldn't have-" "Don't be."

Bo sighs. "Places like this, I just get so - _hungry_ , you know? I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."

"It's okay," Lauren says. Bo shakes her head, like it's not, and Lauren has to fight the urge to shake her. "It is. Did it ever occur to you that I might have enjoyed being taken advantage of?"

Bo tilts her head to the side, like it actually hadn't. Lauren smiles. "You should try doing it again sometime."

Bo huffs. "Feeding off of you in the bathroom next to a bar full of strippers?"

"No," Lauren says. That's almost all she says, but that part of her - the part that got her to the club tonight, the part that came on to Bo - can't let this go. "Having sex with me."

It's not like it's a secret, but saying it out loud makes Lauren feel so nervous that she's worried she'll be sick. She doesn't look at Bo before she leaves the bathroom, and she only pauses for a moment to check her hair in the mirror.

Her hands are shaking, but she doesn't look back. 


End file.
